


Da kommt er angerannt

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard on the set of Mein Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da kommt er angerannt

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the making of the Mein Land video. Title comes from the song itself and translates from the original German as “He comes running.”

The heat from the sun seemed still to bake from Paul’s skin as he walked into his trailer, leaving Rammstein’s latest video shoot temporarily behind; for an all too brief moment, he felt as though he’d brought some of the afternoon heat into the cool darkness of his temporary refuge with him. He wondered if perhaps his skin would burn, turn red and peel away; already his shoulders and forehead felt too tight, as though the skin was constricting the flesh beneath and Paul felt more than a little uncomfortable. He would be the first to admit that he was not used to the amount of sun he’d soaked up in the course of even one day’s shoot. Much as the sun and the heat made a nice change every now and again, he much preferred the more temperate climes of Berlin, with its changeable weather and propensity for rain on occasion. 

He sighed and wondered if Richard could be talked into applying another coat of sun tan lotion across Paul’s body the following day and his mouth curved up into an amused line. Interest suddenly coursed through him in a heated line, as he imagined the way that Richard’s hands would map out the contours of Paul’s body, fingers digging into all the right places through years of long practice, touch firm yet gentle at the same time. 

Paul imagined the way that Richard liked to drop kisses onto his shoulder in much the same way that Paul himself liked to do in return, lips lingering against bared skin in chuffing pecks. They’d also often exchanged kisses on stage, Paul overwhelmed in the heat of the moment to press copious kisses against Richard’s shoulders; Richard often dropped kisses against Paul’s mouth, arms flung seemingly carelessly about Paul’s body, yet the gesture was never as spontaneous as it looked in photographs. Every last kiss, every last hug was genuine, hands and lips speaking louder than words ever could just what each man meant to the other. 

Thoughts of Richard then turned to the day’s shoot, memories of how good Richard looked in a tight pair if swimming trunks. Richard, as always, filled those pants as easily as he filled anything else; Paul thought that the other man could wear a a garbage bag and still manage to make it look fashionable.

He remembered again the way that he’d been surrounded by females, all of whom had been beautiful in their own way, yet Paul himself had had eyes only for Richard, broad body partially obscured some of the time by his guitar, yet easily visible at other times. Richard’s happy smile had been genuine, and his eyes had sparkled as they hadn‘t in a long time. 

He still remembered the way that the sand had felt beneath his bare feet, hot from the sun and working its way in uncomfortable drifts between his toes where still it remained. He knew that the sand would linger for a while; sand always did and only a few showers in succession seemed able to shift every last annoying grain of it. 

Paul thought of dancing on the beach, again surrounded by a bevy of women, yet he’d once again had eyes only for Richard; whilst the other man had partially been turned away, Paul had danced up behind him, placed his hands upon Richard’s hips, felt the warm skin beneath his palms and then Richard had partially turned to stare at him at close range. Whilst Richard already had been smiling, the smile that Paul then received was solely for him, eyes dipping slightly as Richard gave Paul a quick, yet meaningful wink. Richard then had crowded a little closer, hands resting briefly against Paul’s shoulders and the other man had dared to press a small kiss against the corner of Paul’s mouth, accompanied by an affectionate little rub of his nose against Paul’s own. 

Whilst the contact had been minimal, the intent was clear. Despite the distractions of the day, Richard had Paul on his mind still, and wanted him still. Paul hoped that none of their shared intimacy had shown on camera, that their bodies and gestures had been obscured by their own personal harem; whilst most people knew that they were an item, there were some things that Paul wanted to remain private between them, gestures quiet and unstated, yet meant everything to each of them.

Paul had barely been able to keep his hands nor his eyes from Richard for the rest of that afternoon’s shoot; he knew that if Richard had called him, he would have ran to the other man without hesitation. Richard had sometimes pretended to ignore Paul’s overtures, whilst at other times, he’d played literally right into Paul’s hands, stealing brief kisses and gyrating against Paul which had left Paul wanting more than just that brief contact, pleasurable though it had been.

Paul sighed and forced himself out of his own personal review of the day; he realized then that he’d long since become hard, small already tight shorts pulled tighter still against his erection. He groaned in frustration, an odd hissing sound that pushed out between clenched teeth and he pulled his shorts down, glad for the privacy that his on set trailer provided him. 

He took himself in hand and his eyes closed at the first clench of fingers around his cock; his jaw slackened as he began stroking himself, blood seeming to pulse and to buzz through his veins with every sweep of fingers and palm. Paul’s head fell forward, eyes open now but staring sightlessly at nothing but his own memories of Richard throughout the day.

He remembered again the warmth of Richard’s body beneath his palm, the sly smiles that the other man had directed his way and the odd wink and kiss that Richard had thrown him regardless of whether or not anyone else was looking. Paul’s thoughts flowed onwards to the extra wriggling and thrusting that Richard had executed during shooting; he hoped that it was for his benefit rather than the other man merely playing up to the camera, although with Richard, it was hard to tell. Regardless, Paul had found it arousing, that always perfect ass wiggling nearby a tempting sight for him nonetheless. His hand moved faster still, gasps falling from his mouth, harsh breaths bursting from between parted lips as he came closer to climax.

He startled to a standstill when he felt the warm length of another’s body against his own, broad chest suddenly pressed warmly against his back. He closed his eyes and inhaled; he smelt that certain scent that always clung to Richard’s skin, that indeterminate mix of cigarettes, cologne and underneath it all, the smell of Richard himself. 

He leant back against Richard’s body, and felt the other man’s hand wrap around his own, before Richard set the pace, their intertwined fingers stroking against Paul’s cock. Paul’s back arched, toes flexed, fingers curled into tighter fists as he came, Richard’s name a heavy curse spat out into the air before him. His orgasm took him by surprise with the very force of it, intense pleasure rocketing through him until he was almost on his knees; only the presence of Richard and the other man’s quick grabbing arms ensured that Paul remained on his feet. 

They remained standing, bodies entwined for a while until Paul had recovered sufficiently enough to walk under his own power; he made his way across the room and slumped down upon the nearby couch, eyes partially closed as he did so. He felt the couch dip beneath Richard’s weight and the warmth of the other’s body lining up against his own. Richard’s hand became like a warm and heavy weight against his thigh but he didn't speak. Neither did Paul; to unleash words upon the air after what they’d shared a few minutes before would have shattered the moment, scattered the pleasure to the walls like it had never been. 

The sun continued to filter through the window, and the light turned to the hazy orange shade that preceded twilight; Paul was the first to move, body still lazy and slow from the heat of the day and his recent climax . His mouth wrapped around Richard’s cock, and the air was soon filled with the sounds of the other man’s growing arousal. Despite the tension that had threatened to almost ruin the shoot for Paul that afternoon with its assorted distractions, he had to concede that it was worth the wait in the end.


End file.
